therocketeerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rocketeer Wiki:Rules
Rules and Regulations These are the rules that all users on this wiki, including the admins, must abide by. As the wiki is still new, this page will inevitably be changed as time goes by. Punishments for breaking the wiki's rules are decided on a case-by-case basis, depending on the severity of the offense and any previous violations. IPs Due to abusive IP ranges, anonymous editing is disabled. Please log in or sign up if you wish to contribute to this wiki. COPPA In accordance to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA), users under the age of 13, or 16 in the EEA, excluding The United Kingdom, are not allowed to own a FANDOM account, therefore, they cannot make any form of editing contribution on this wiki. If a user is revealed to be underage, please report it to an administrator with evidence. An underage user will be blocked until they are of legal age to contribute (13 or 16 over). General rules * ' ', trolling, spamming, discriminative, and not safe for work (NSFW) content are all strictly prohibited. ** Discriminative content includes: hatespeech, ethnic slurs, or any hateful action directed towards people based on their sexual orientation, gender, race, etc. ** Not safe for work (NSFW) content includes: sexual or explicit content; generally anything that would be disallowed in a school or workplace. *** NSFW discussion can be had if its done in the context of science, such as human anatomy. Keep in mind that admins are allowed to shut down these conversations at any time. ** Please report vandalism to an admin if it has not already been dealt with. It is also highly appreciated for any user to help and undo vandalistic edits. *** As a basic precaution, unless an edit is blatant vandalism, please assume the edits a user makes are in . *** If you notice a vandal has been vandalizing multiple wikis across FANDOM, consider reporting it to the VSTF (Volunteer Spam Task Force). * Please be respectful and civil to other users. Do not disrespect, offend, threaten, insult, or argue with other users. ** If you wish to have a discussion with another user over conflicting view-points, please keep it a civil debate. Admins are allowed to end these discussions at any time if they start to get out of hand. * No extreme-swearing. You can say profanities, which include: damn, hell, crap, ass, bastard, shit, fuck, pissed in the Discord server but no other profanity in the wiki, even if censored or shortened in any way, and you can’t target it to use it for harassing other users. This is a wiki based on a preschool show, and we do not want little kids who visit the wiki to report those words ** NO Racial, Homophobic, or Ableist Slurs: Please do not ever use racial slurs. You will be blocked for a month if you even try to do so, and if you shorten it, you will be blocked for three months. * Listen to the staff. If a staff member asks you to stop doing something that is considered harmful or disruptive, please do so. * No hacking. '''Don't use hacking of any type, not even for something little. If it is about editing a protected page, message staff. Manual of Style * '''Use the right spelling and grammar. To keep this wiki professional, try to use the correct spelling and grammar to keep it clean. * Don’t Fluff Edit. Fluff Editing is process of making an edit just to undo it. Please do not do this. * Infoboxes: Put the infobox above the main sentence, if you’re using the Visual Editor to create the page, fix it in the Classic Editor. * No Cropped Images In Galleries. '''Please do not add cropped images, however, there is no punishment. Staff rules '''These are the rules made specifically for the wiki's staff. If a staff member breaks any of these rules, please report it to the founder or a trusted admin, with evidence, so the situation may be taken care of. * Admins are not to abuse their powers in any way. Their actions should only be to benefit the wiki and not themselves. Administrators are in no way above normal users on the wiki, and are simply users entrusted with powerful editing tools. If an admin is caught abusing their powers, they will be demoted and potentially blocked depending on the severity of the situation. * Any staff member is eligible for demotion if they are inactive for a long enough period of time. There is no set date for how long a staff member can stay inactive before being automatically demoted due to the circumstances. The amount of time it takes will be decided on a case-by-case basis. Category:Rules Category:Community